Schnozmo Cosma
Schnozmo Julius Cosma is Cosmo's older brother, who bears a similar resemblance to him, except his nose is larger, hence his name. Character He is a con man, and tricked Cosmo into giving him his wand, a jar of pickles, and a TV, to find an evil scientist who does not really exist as it was just a lie. But as gullible as Cosmo is, Schnozmo thought he'd never find out, but when Wanda followed him and Cosmo heard he was lying, his heart broke, and Schnozmo felt so sad for his little brother that he pretended to be a spy on a play made by Wanda, getting mauled along the way, just to make Cosmo believe in him again. Description Schnozmo looks almost identical to Cosmo, sharing the same green colored hair and eyes, but Schnozmo has a much larger nose than Cosmo and all other characters on the show, hence his name. He also wears a tuxedo like a secret agent, although its not known if this is his actual every day attire since he is not really a secret agent. Background Not much is known about Schnozmo, because he has only appeared in one episode. He, himself stated that he would never want to hurt his brother, and this is further proven when he takes part in a made-up plot just to spare his brother's feelings. He doesn't get along with his sister-in-law, Wanda, mostly because she doesn't trust him. His relationship with his only nephew, Poof, isn't expanded upon either, but he is surprised to see him, even asking "Who's this little charmer?" only for Cosmo to reply "That's your nephew, Poof!". He also missed Poof's birth, like Wanda's sister Blonda. He has a lot of trouble remembering Timmy's name, calling him Lorenzo, Fernando, and Horatio. It is likely he doesn't get along with Jorgen von Strangle, since he fled from the restaurant he owned, causing Jorgen to go after him. Also it is unknown what his relationship with Mama Cosma is like since we have never seen them together, but it is likely she prefers Cosmo over him. Schnozmo is also older than Cosmo, since Cosmo was the last fairy baby born. Trivia *He is Wanda's brother-in-law, and is Poof's paternal uncle. *In The Boy Who Would Be Queen, Cosmo's natural nose was similar to Schnozmo's. *Schnozmo's hair is similar to Danny Phantom's and his younger brother Cosmo's. *He is voiced by known comic Dana Carvey from the 2002 Happy Madison-produced film The Master of Disguise. Goofs *In "The Gland Plan", it was mentioned that Cosmo is an only child, but this could simply be a reference to Schnozmo being adopted and he is actually Cosmo's half brother. This goof might of been caused due to Cosmo's stupidity. Appearances *Double Oh Schnozmo *Hole In The Universe (Is heard on Cosmo's cellphone) *Go Young, Skylark! (Once again is heard on Cosmo's phone) *Ms. Powers Gets Married (Half Debut) Gallery schnozmo_profile_by_cookie_lovey-d4wmfvh.jpg schnozmo__s_origins_by_cookie_lovey-d4vphcs.jpg Category:Males Category:Con-Artists Category:Powers/Cosma Family Category:Fairies Category:Male Category:Male Fairies Category:Magical Category:Characters Category:Real Category:Non-fanon Category:Boys Category:Fairly OddFanon Category:Boy